leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 1
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BW.png |generation=5 |type=land |mapdesc=A small road by the shore, where you can enjoy the seascape in peace. A small road by the shore, where you can enjoy the changing seasons. |north=Accumula Town |south=Nuvema Town |west=Route 17 |regionwest=Unova |region=Unova |prev=Route 230 |regionprev=Sinnoh |next=Route 2 |regionnext=Unova |surf=yes }} Route 1 (Japanese: Route 1) is a route in southeast Unova, connecting Nuvema Town to Accumula Town, as well as providing access to in the west. Route description The eastern half of Route 1 is a straight path heading north to Accumula Town. Like other early-region routes, it is lined with trees, and features low-level Pokémon in its long grass. There are patches of grass both at the beginning and end of the path with a grass patch between them and to the right of the path. In the player first ventures through Route 1 with their friends Cheren and Bianca. Between and to the left of the first and second patches are some steps leading to the sea. When the player acquires they may travel westwards along the water to reach the western half of the route. The western half of the route leads back east, up some more stairs and then south-west through a number of irregularly-shaped patches of before terminating at a gate in the south-west that leads to . Due to the requirement to have Surf to reach this area, in Pokémon Black and White the trainers and wild Pokémon are at much higher levels than those to the east. This is not the case in as Route 1 is not accessible until the post-game. Thus both halves have high leveled trainers and wild Pokémon. Items ×5}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} ) * Gift from Pokémon Ranger Claude after defeating him (requires )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Persim Berry ×2}} ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) * Gift from Pokémon Ranger Rick after defeating him (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Lum Berry ×2}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Cheyenne is circling (requires ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |4|138|Omanyte|♂| |None|347|Anorith|♂| |None|410|Shieldon|♂| |None|567|Archeops|♂| |None|36=アユミ|37=Ayumi}} |4|140|Kabuto|♂| |None|345|Lileep|♂| |None|408|Cranidos|♂| |None|565|Carracosta|♂| |None|36=トシノブ|37=Toshinobu}} |3|632|Durant|♂| |None|196|Espeon|♂| |None|430|Honchkrow|♂| |None|36=シュンスケ|37=Shunsuke}} |3|631|Heatmor|♀| |None|197|Umbreon|♂| |None|429|Mismagius|♀| |None|36= アサミ|37=Asami}} |3|040|Wigglytuff|♀| |None|203|Girafarig|♀| |None|045|Vileplume|♀| |None|36=キリ|37=Kiri}} |3|288|Vigoroth|♂| |None|234|Stantler|♂| |None|071|Victreebel|♂| |None|36=リック|37=Rick}} Memory Link (one time only) If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Tail|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flare Blitz|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} Trainer Tips In the anime Route 1 first appeared in Enter Iris and Axew!. In the anime, it is a forest route with a small lake; mountains surround the route. There is a nearby Pokémon Center and Poké Mart. As traveled through the route, he met and her as they were picking fruit. He tried to catch one of the native to the area, but failed. In a nearby cave, Jessie, James, and received orders from and encountered a flock of , one of which Jessie caught off-screen. The next day, Ash encountered a flock of ; the flock flew away except for only one, which Ash caught. In A Sandile Gusher of Change!, the route was revealed to have a spa resort. This resort is famous for its sand bath, but had to close down because a group of was disturbing the customers. The route also hosted a mountainous section that produced geysers. These trapped the Pokémon living around the area, but, with the help of the Sandile, the Pokémon were saved. The geysers flooded the valley and the spa resort reopened, now as a hot spring. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 1 appeared in Black's First Trainer Battle, where it was the first route entered during his Pokémon journey. He soon met a named Andy, who challenged him to a Triple Battle. When Andy's caught fire from Tep's , Andy revealed that he was no good with heat. Upon losing the battle, Andy considered quitting being a , revealing to Black that he had been a Trainer for 20 years now, with his unachieved dream being to conquer the . Black, shocked of Andy's idea to quit, encouraged the Hiker to never give up on his dreams. The two Trainers soon departed, having become good friends during their short time together. Trivia * Of all the first routes of core series games, Unova Route 1 has the highest leveled wild Pokémon. ** However, high-leveled wild Pokémon only appear on this route in , water, and during swarms in Black and White, none of which can be accessed early in the game. Route 001 Route 001 Route 001 Route 001 de:Route 1 (Einall) es:Ruta 1 (Teselia) fr:Route 1 (Unys) it:Percorso 1 (Unima) ja:1ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:１号道路（合众）